


Hope County's Omega

by SirGavin07



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Captivity, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Muteness, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGavin07/pseuds/SirGavin07
Summary: You are a Male Omega and a Deputy, after being fed up with having to deal with John and Faith trails, you end up going to Jacobs territory only to piss him off, demanding for your capture for the second time not realizing that that your heat was close you end up in the grasp of Jacob.Notice:There was alot of OC's in this fanfic so I was like why the fuck not I'll write a fanfic for the readers. Also This is my first time writing so expect some errors along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

It was night time, Boomer keeping a watchful on Rooks side like the good boy he was. Rook found him at Rae Rae's Pumpkin farm about to be shipped away by the Peggies. Rook used silence to take down the Peggies instead of being so damn loud. Plus hiding his scent was a difficult task since he was a Omega. Sometimes he would get lucky and find scent blockers which ran out after a while. After all the shit that has happened to his pack he was hoping to save them Joey, Staci, and Earl the damn old beta. Staci was like him a Omega trying to prove that they both don't need a alpha in their lives. Joey was an alpha who respected their boundaries when it came to their dynamics.

Rook sighed laying sprawled out on the sleeping bag he happened to steal from a peggies campsite. Its nearly been one month and he didn't even got Joey out of John's bunker. She was definitely going to kick his ass after this.He petted Boomer who tried to swallow a firefly a bit ago but he was his good boy. The crackle of the radio went on a bit either from Eli or the peggies patrolling, he listened to Boomers panting and the crickets chirping, letting nature take over his mind and slowly fell asleep.

He woke to Boomer barking at something in the woods, immediately he grabbed his pistol in his holster and start smelling the area the scent was faint but close. He whistles out for Boomer who instantly ran out of the bushes and growled at something. Then out of nowhere a VIP cult member ran out screaming at Boomer waving the pipe in hand, Rook immediately shot him putting the guy out of his misery. The smell of bliss caught his nose making him sneeze and rubbing his nose in irritation he always hate the smell of bliss after being drugged by Faith. So much lies come out of her but yet so calming and peaceful it almost makes him want to believe it.

He gave up sleeping so he started grabbing his assault rifle slinging it over his shoulder and patted Boomer to follow. He decided to destroy some wolf beacons because apparently they give him headaches plus the small thing was to cull the herd and to draw Jacob out...


	2. You're being Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You triggered the eldest Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I apologise I have a phone and it sucks ass to write on it I wish I had a laptop to make it more easier. The first time I made it didn't save so my anger got the best of me and I flipped my desk. Again I apologise for the short ass chapter

By the time they both made it to the wolf's beacon the secret location marked on the map, the sun had already began to rise and to Rook it was beautiful and memorizing.Ever since he moved to Hope County to start his job he would wake up early just watch the sunrise before starting his day as deputy. The pink-orange hues in the sky with a few clustered clouds. Boomer perked up his ears as the speakers began repeating the same caribou noises over and over again. Usually it's would give Rook damn headaches and that would put him in a pissy mood for a bit. Rook pulled out his AK-M which was suppressed after running into a trader by selling his hides from deer.

Crouching and holding a gun that's a bit heavy can have benefits keeping from going off balanced he decided to switch the AK-M to a single shooter instead of spraying the bullets all over. Scouting out there were only three normal beta peggies by the scent. The other two were chattering away and the other one was checking up on the cages settled out for the wolves. Rook quietly dashed into the bushes were there was an empty cage next to it. Boomer crawling in his belly trying to copy his owner. Grabbing a rock and throwing it to the ground attracting the lone guys attention. The peggie began to walk cautiously to peer in the bush only to be dragged into a choke hold. Clasping his hand over the peggies mouth from shouting out to his partners. The peggie was beginning to panic realizing the situation and he started to flail his arms and desperate to claw Rooks face in attempt to get him off. Rook began to smell the betas fear scent and wrapped an arm around the peggies neck and crushed his windpipe depriving him from air. A few seconds later the struggling slowly went to squirming then stillness. Rook holding for a bit more seconds then letting him go, the peggie dropping to the side. 

“Gerald where the hell did you go?” the other beta in red called out to his missing comrade.

“He's probably taking a piss leave him alone” the other said with irritation, focusing on keeping a lookout for wolves. The both began to quietly argue while Rook began to quietly make his way behind them. Grabbing the branch on the ground and thrusted it against the peggie head with a sickening crack, knocking him out cold.

“What the fu-!!” Before the peggie could grab his gun or say anything he was knocked out like his comrade.

Sighing in relief, Rook let go of the branch and whistled for Boomer to come out. Boomer eagerly ran out and almost completely barreled into Rook who managed to step out of the way in time. Grabbing one in red and white Room dragged them away into the bush where supposedly Gerald was at. Rook came back for the other one, only to find that this one was way heavier than one before. Struggling to push the heavy guy into the bush was taking a while. After that he place a proximity and a few dynamite on the speakers, after making sure him and Boomer got to a safe distance he pressed the button and there was fireworks to start the day. He patted Boomer on the head as the both watched the smoke go up into the air before getting up and started to make way to the beacon which was halfway across the map hopefully he'll get lucky and find an abandoned car or four-wheeler. The radio attached on his hip began to crackle back to life causing Rook to freeze his steps.

Then there was Jacob's voice on the radio "Y'know deputy...if it were up to me you'd have been dead a long time ago. But Joseph has other ideas... and he wants to talk to you, so that's what you're going to do. Don't worry. My hunters will bring you to him."

Instantly Rook panicked a bit then focused on getting the hell out of here since they already pinpointed where the beacon was taken down making the Hunters job easier finding him. Packing his stuff up and slinging his AK-M over his and starting running. If he could he would have to transform into his wolf form but it make him a easier target.

The radio crackled, startling him from being paranoid. Dutch's voice came through the radio “Ah shit kid…he's coming for you again. Better be careful...those Hunters could be anywhere”

Rook risked it and began to run down the woods the trees providing him cover, Boomer tagging along and keeping up with Rooks pace. He made it halfway down when he smelt Hunters a few minutes away from him. How could they be here so damn fast? The wind shifted behind him that's why Rook picked up their scents up so easily. Before he had the chance to pull out his gun and Bliss arrow shot him in his left leg. Crying out pain Rook ripped the damn arrow out his leg right away, limping to the cabin he spotted and rammed down the door. He began to feel the side effects of the drug and felt dizzy and lightheaded Boomer whining for him to stay up by licking his face encouraging Rook to stay up and fight. Sleep was overcoming him so fast and he gently raised his hand to pet Boomer’s soft fur in reassurance afraid that he might not get to see his precious boy ever again. He could hear the Hunters coming by his long distance hearing but it felt all disoriented and muffled. Finally darkness consumed his mind and he allowed himself be consumed by it.


	3. The Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the trials begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so far its been going in the shit lately but im feeling better enough to write a story. If i mess up the story lemme know

By the time you woke up, you can just remember Boomer's desperate barking and people shouting at each other as they dragged your limp body towards a white truck. Merely fighting to stay conscious you were constantly blacking in and out. It only felt like five minutes of shut eye before you groaned in pain and tried to rub the already forming headache, only to find yourself bound to a chair with your arms bound and legs tied... also with a lot of other people who were screaming, begging or just beginning to wake up like you. The thought of not being in a cage this time had your senses on high alert. This was honestly scary usually Jacob would have you and the Resistance in a cage for his trials. 

But today seems like something different. The panicked scents were on all time high in the air, filling your nostrils and making your eyes water. As if on cue the door opens and reveals the mountain man of Montana. He looked quite pissed and the fact he was completely drenched in rain and his skin was glistening from the water usually omega's find that hot. The classic army flannel was slung over his shoulders and revealing his muscular arms, trailing behind him was Joseph Seed with his yellow sunglasses on as usual but at least he had the decency to put on a suit plus the guards spreading and surrounding them. They stood in front of the people who began to jeer at them,cussing him and Jacob out, or to be released. Joseph made his way to the wooden podium across from them where The Book of Joseph sat openly. You glared at sight of them before struggling in your bonds too, the guard was eyeing you warily knowing what the devil was awakening and it was pissed know as "Wrath" the Seeds family calls it. Your painful headache was only adding fuel to the flame making you irritated. Joseph cleared his throat before speaking making his voice loud and clear.

"My children i know you are lost and afraid but know the word of God will direct you back on the path of Eden's Gate and you shall be saved" He looked at the suddenly quiet crowd. " But in order to achieve and go into the light we must destroy this plague and disease that you called "suppressants" that withhold our dynamics back. Omega's were supposed to be the caretakers and give life to Earth. Beta's were the peace and balance to both. The Alphas were the ones to provide and give. So I entrusted this will into my Herald Jacob Seed to do the deed and fulfill the task, after that we will determine what will happen then. But you will be separated by dynamic so nothing will happen."

With that Joseph bowed his head before making an exit. (Y/e/c) were glistening in fear you didn't want to end up showing up as an omega. You was 10 out of 25% male omega which was really rare in society. Beta were 35% while Alphas dominated by 65%. Jacob rubbed his chin before walking up, didn't give a damn if his flannel was soaked or not but he was wearing. his dog tags and lucky rabbits foot dangling and clinking.

"Listen well pups whether or not you like it you are to remain here and wait, those who need to used the restroom can "wait" it out till end of the day until you present. He chuckled at that " Don't even think you are on the loose yet Deputy." You freeze at that before looking up at him, Jacob threw a cocky smirk at you throwing chills down your spine. "I want him placed in a different room for safety protocols in case he gets free." The guards saluted at him and began to unbound your arms and legs before promptly dragging you down the hallway which had rooms from what it looked like so far it was either the Veterans Center or the Ghost Hotel. They held you down and began to place a long chain with a buckle that was connected to the wall around your right foot making sure it was tight but breathable around your ankle before leaving you and locking the door. Exploring your small room the outside window was barred up and steeled shut with nails and screws, the bed was just a thick blanket with a small thin one plus the pillow was also a bonus. The rain was pattering against the window providing noise for the silence in the solemn room. You test the chains to see if it can break but to no avail. The bucket in the corner represent as the toilet and that was honestly unsanitary but you couldn't complain about it besides the faded blood on the wall.

After a while the door was unlocked and you glared spitefully as Jacob walk in. Maybe you can strangle him with the chain but before you do anything brash or bold. He was holding the very weapon that can put you underneath his command at the flick of a wrist, the music box.

"Joe is planning something big and he wants you to take part of it whether you like it or not Deputy so I have to keep you alive til you present" He pulled out a bottle you immediately recognize as yours. Your eyes widened at him in horror, Jacob took your features in and smirked.

"Welcome to the trials Deputy"


	4. Update

I'm not dead yet just ought let you know I'm getting a new laptop in three more weeks so I'll be up back with a new chapter by the way. uwu but give me sum new ideas in the comments for the upcoming chapters will ya gives me motivation to write stories.


End file.
